Electrical feedthroughs serve the purpose of providing a conductive path extending between the interior of a hermetically sealed container and a point outside the container. The conductive path through the feedthrough comprises a conductor pin or terminal that is electrically insulated from the container. Many such feedthroughs are known in the art that provide the conductive path and seal the electrical container from its ambient environment. Such feedthroughs typically include a ferrule, and an insulative material such as a hermetic glass or ceramic seal that positions and insulates the pin within the ferrule. Electrical devices such as biorhythm sensors, pressure sensors, and implantable medical devices (IMD's) such as pulse generators and batteries often incorporate such feedthroughs. Sometimes it is necessary for an electrical device to include a capacitor within the ferrule and around the terminal, thus shunting any electromagnetic interference (EMI) at high frequencies at the entrance to the electrical device to which the feedthrough device is attached. Typically, the capacitor electrically contacts the pin lead and the ferrule.
Some of the more popular materials that are used as a feedthrough terminal are susceptible to oxide growth, which can act as an insulator instead of a conductor over the surface of the pin lead, particularly if the oxide growth is extensive. For instance, during fabrication of a feedthrough/capacitor combination the central terminal is subjected to one or more heat treatments. Even though feedthroughs are typically manufactured in an inert atmosphere, high temperatures will encourage oxidation if there is residual oxygen from a sealing gas or from dissociation of surface adsorbed water on fixtures and components. Oxidation of the terminal affects the conductivity of the pin lead and its ability to make good electrical connections with other elements. The ability for the surface oxidized pin terminal to be electrically connected to a contact would be particularly impaired if mechanical means such as crimping were employed to establish an electrical connection. This impairment is troublesome in cases where mechanical means might be less time consuming or less costly than other joining methods such as welding.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a method of manufacturing an electrical apparatus incorporating a feedthrough device wherein mechanical means are employed to establish an electrical connection between the feedthrough leads and a contact of the electrical apparatus. In addition, it is desirable to provide a feedthrough device that can be utilized in such a method. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.